The Real X
by untoldhero's
Summary: The Origins behind the second generation of X-Men. The pre stories of my X-Men stories.
1. And We All Fall Down

**Origins**

* * *

On January 10 1998 two baby girls were born. They were born way to early so they stayed in the hospital for a little over two years. A couple days before they were released the twin's parents brought their brothers to meet the twins. The eldest, Nathan, had brown hair like his dad, and the younger older brother, Alex had blonde hair like his uncle, who he was named after. Nathan was 5 and Alex was barely 3. The family entered the small room with two cribs against a wall full of outlets. At the other side of the room there were four chairs. The mother and Nathan went over to Klay's crib.

"Safe," Klay said. "Yes, you are my little girl," said her mother who picked her up and brought her down to Nate's level, he put his slightly larger hand in Klay's. Klay had wavy dirty-blond hair, Klay smiled and Nate smiled back. Their mother laughed.

Alex and their dad went over to Lisity's crib, Lisity grabbed on to her one of her dad's wrists, Lisity's dad continued to pick up Lisity, and brought her down so Alex could see her. There was a clatter in the hall, Alex jumped in front Lisity "I'll protect you" he said. Their dad laughed and ruffled Alex's hair slightly "good job little man". Then he looked down at Lisity who had red-brown hair.

A nurse came in and said that the twins could go home that day. The parents signed the release forms. And just like that the twins were released from the hospital full of doctors that had believed they wouldn't survive. "Let's take a picture, of the whole family," said their dad. Their mom smiled and nodded. Dad handed to the nurse a camera *_SNAP*. _

Their mother pushed her X earing and nodded ok she muttered, "We have an emergency mission in Colorado," she said to her husband. They got up and ran out of the room.

"Wait," the nurse called "what should I do with the camera?".

"Mail it to me" said my dad.

**In The Lobby**

"Logan's in the jet waiting," reported the nice lady with white hair. (The team began walking out of the lobby and into parking lot were the jet was parked)

"Does this mean we get to go on mission, mommy, daddy?" asked Carol another team couple's daughter.

"Yes, Carol you get to go on the mission, but you can't fight," said her father.

"Mommy I'm scared what if a bad guy hurts me," asked Carol's brother.

"Your father and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you", Carol and Luc's mother said, with a slight smile.

The team filled into the jet.

While the team crossed the Nebraska\Colorado border the plane was hit!

The nice lady with the white hair jumped out of the jet, without a parachute, but I somehow knew she was going to be ok. The scary guy with claws jumped out of the jet without a parachute too, I knew he would be ok too. I didn't know how I knew this but I did. I looked over at my twin Lisity and said "safe", but I knew that my parents and Luc and Carol's parents weren't going to ok. The blue Chewbacca put on a parachute looked back at all of us and gave a weak smile and said "We must trust that we are going though this for a reason".

"Who is that by?" my daddy asked him.

"Me," he said he gave us a quick small smile, then jumped.

The other couple put parachutes around Luc and Carol; then themselves. The parents of the twins, Alex, and Nate put parachutes on Alex and Nate they tied Lisity with Alex and Klay with Nate then, the twins were tied to the backs of their brothers. The other couple pushed their kids out of the jet. In the distance you could see the parachutes open. The couple went behind the other couple and sparks flew. Then you heard a thud. The couple pushed the two bundles of kids out of jet. The last thing that the parents would see was Lisity turn into me, then red.

Nate pulled Alex's parachute cord then his own. Nate held his brother's until they both passed out.

Now before I go on you must understand something, the government keeps special kinds of people deeply under raps. The Avengers, the Fantastic Four are a special part of the police, and Spider-Man is a free-lancer. But sometimes nosey, TV show writers and comic book writers and cartoonists find out about us. They barely change anything but they often leave out girl characters, the strong ones. I envy the strong ones who were written and produced. I was not one of them.

The grown-ups were fine. They regrouped and returned home to break the news to Mr. X.

Nate and Klay were found and brought to a hospital in New Jersey where they were spilt up while the hospital found some information. Klay was taken to the nursery, and Nate was put in a private room because he was in a coma from hitting his head on a rock when landing. When they were looking for names and information they couldn't find Nate's name, but they could find his father's name, Scott, so they renamed him Scott. It wasn't until February 3 that the people were able to dig up any dirt on the 2 kids. While they were getting Scott set up in his room Klay was getting a new wristband with her birth date on it. Next to her, also getting a new wristband, was a newborn named Jean Spring. The nurse who was making the wristbands name was nurse Lee.

"Nurse Lee your husband and daughter have been in a horrible car accident" said Nurse Fingum "I can put the wristlets on the girls for you".

"Ohh thank you Raven you are so nice, (pointing to Klay) that's Klay, and (pointing to Jean) that's Jean, ohh and this is a necklace (a silver Genie's bottle and silver chain) that was found around Klay's neck".

Nurse Fingum put Klay's wristband on Jean and Jean's wristband on Klay. "Nurse Shawn can you bring Klay to the main entrance of the hospital. People from Social Services will be their ready to put Klay in foster care. I have to take Jean to her parents". Nurse Shawn nodded yes.

Nurse Figum walked into room 293 hand handed 'Jean' to her parents saying "Here's your spring roll"! Then she left.

Alex and Lisity landed in California. They were taken to a hospital in Santa Barbara. Alex and Lisity stayed in the hospital for 2 days so the people could find some information on then. A couple that lived in Mexico had wanted to adopt a little girl from the states for some time. They were called and they went to the hospital the next day and took Lisity home to new house. The only house she would know, because let's be honest what type home is a hospital bed. She would grow up with a father named Jose, who was a minister and a mother name Frances. The only thing she would have of her biological parents is her name and her necklace. It was a red X with a blue circle around it a with a white ring around it and a silver glittery ring around that. It was on a silver chain.

Alex although was not as lucky, he was put into foster care in Hawaii. But his story isn't initially sad. When he was 11 he was adopted by a couple who had lost their son in a car accident. Alex being there gave them joy and made him happy. He even became a pretty good surfer.

Do you remember Carol and Luc from earlier? Well Luc landed west of the Louisiana border and Carol east of the Mississippi border.

Luc was taken to the hospital, then kidnaped by thieves, who raised him.

Carol was taken to a local hospital were like the others they found out little information, put her in foster care, where her past was buried. She found a foster home when she was 10 and she stayed there for five years until she got powers. Then like the others she joined the team.

Some tell the story of the one of the fierce one-eyed leader and the man with claws, the woman who controls the weather. The man who breaks the laws of potential and kinetic energy, the tin-man, the ghost cat. The copycat girl, the girl who can make fireworks from her hands, The woman who turned into a freakin' flamin' bird of fire.

I tell the same story, but as family. My name is Klay Hope Summers and the true story of the X-Men.

(I made up some of these characters: Klay, Lisity,Carol, and Luc)


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not giving this story up, but the next xhapter will be published soon.**


End file.
